ABSTRACT, Administration The Indiana University Melvin and Bren Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) is a distinct organizational unit within the IU School of Medicine. IUSCC administration works closely with the various units of the school including Finance, Human Resources, Information Technology, Strategic Communication, Research Administration, and the Office of Clinical Research. Administration provides infrastructure support including finance, pre- and post- award of grants and contracts, financial management of shared resources, capital equipment procurement, maintenance of common equipment in IUSCC space, internal and external communication and support of the IUSCC pilot project program. The major functions of the IUSCC Administration are: to coordinate strategic planning; to stimulate and support transdisciplinary Research Programs; and to provide administrative and financial oversight for the Shared Resource facilities, including the Clinical Trials Office (CTO). In addition, IUSCC Administration is responsible for providing support in the following key areas: pre- and post-award management for grants and contracts; financial management of university and foundation accounts; development and maintenance of the IUSCC webpages and databases; coordination of communication to IUSCC members; information technology support for members, staff and shared resources; and human resource management of IUSCC staff. Administration supports Research Programs through coordination of monthly seminars and working group meetings, yearly retreats, pilot project announcements, administration of the IUSCC Translational Research Acceleration Collaboration (ITRAC) process, dissemination of external funding announcements, and coordination of the IUSCC Seminar Series. The IUSCC budget in FY 2018 was $27.7M, including $2.18M from the CCSG (8%). IUSCC supports 142 programmatically aligned members from nine schools and 42 Departments.